020214rysporsami
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:49 -- 03:51 GT: ~A troll ʃami haʃ never ʃeen before getʃ vp from chatting with Dina and walkʃ over to her, ʃmiling cheerfvlly. "Hello there! My name'ʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti. Yov're ʃami, correct? I don't believe we've met." He holdʃ ovt a hand expectantly.~ 03:51 AA: Oh, hi. 03:51 -- arcaneArtisan AA shakes Ryspor's hand. -- 03:52 AA: Yeah, I'm Sami Heston. 03:52 AA: You're on the other troll team, right? I don't think I know anyone from that team except Tlaloc. 03:52 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks troubled upon thinking about Tlaloc. -- 03:53 AA: Hey, he hasn't died before, right? Like I mean if Jack kills him, we should be able to revive his dreamself, right? 03:53 GT: ~"I ʃhovld think ʃo, yeʃ. The only troll who might kiʃʃ him iʃ ʃeriad thovgh, and they're kiʃmeʃeʃ, ʃo..." He ʃhrvgʃ.~ 03:54 GT: ~"Bvt, yeʃ, yov are looking at the neweʃt leader of Team...Dangan Ronpa, apparently. Do yov have any idea what that meanʃ, incidentally?"~ 03:54 AA: Nope. Sounds kind of....Japanese-ish. 03:54 AA: Leon might know, but he disappeared. 03:56 GT: ~"Oh yeʃ, Leon. I've heard a little abovt him from Dina. ʃpeaking of which..." He lookʃ awkward all of a ʃvdden. "Ah, Dina can be impvlʃive, I know, bvt, ah, he ʃaid yov were, haha, 'demonically poʃʃeʃʃed'? Yov don't ʃEEM like it, bvt, vm..." He beginʃ twiddling the endʃ of hiʃ ʃvit jacket, blvʃhing. "I'm ʃorry, thiʃ iʃ terribly rvde of me."~ 03:57 GT: ((*she)) 03:57 AA: Oh. Yeah, he's been going on about that ever since he got back. 03:57 AA: I mean technically I guess I kind of am. But only when I use up all my colors. 03:58 GT: ~"Yovr colorʃ?"~ 03:58 AA: Like the blues and reds and things. 03:59 AA: If I use them all up the horrorterrors hijack me or something. It's why I'm wearing this awful sweater. 03:59 -- arcaneArtisan AA indicates the SMILEDOG sweater she's currently wear. -- 03:59 GT: ~"Ah, right, the 'evil ʃweater'. I wondered how it waʃ connected to yovr poʃʃible ʃtatvʃ aʃ 'demonchild'."~ 04:00 AA: I don't know if it is, actually! Libby said it's a chucklevoodoo, which I think is something to do with trolls like Balish. 04:01 AA: But I guess when the horrorterrors hijacked me they thought it would be funny to make me put this thing on. And now it won't come off. 04:03 GT: ~"That mvʃt be qvite frvʃtrating, if not fairly reʃtricting in termʃ of faʃhion choiceʃ, haha."~ 04:04 AA: Yeah. It sucks. And I think it's cursed, so I'm probably a walking bad luck area. 04:06 GT: ~"Have yov aʃked yovr Light player abovt redvcing that at all? I ʃppoʃe yov covld aʃk ʃeriad if all elʃe failʃ, aʃ long aʃ we're in...where are we, actvally?"~ 04:07 AA: Oh! I hadn't thought about asking Beau. I figured it was beyond the scope of Luck. But maybe she could help. I guess I'll mention it in a bit. 04:11 GT: ~"It'ʃ a poʃʃibility at the very leaʃt."~ 04:11 GT: ((sorry thought you were gonna tell ryspor where they were)) 04:11 AA: (( Where what were? Oh, didn't see that part. Sorry. )) 04:12 AA: I think we're in Libby's tower somewhere. 04:12 AA: I think this is the room she brought us to when we first went to Kate's World. 04:12 GT: ~"Really? Goodneʃʃ, I wonder if I covld look arovnd and find my ʃleeping towerʃelf." He lookʃ ʃomewhat diʃtvrbed by the thovght.~ 04:13 GT: ~"I wonder what wovld happen if I woke myʃelf vp..."~ 04:13 AA: Your sleeping self is here? 04:13 AA: Why wouldn't it be on Prospit or Derse? 04:14 GT: ~"Well, technically I don't have a dreamʃelf anymore, bvt Libby reʃcved...ʃomething ovt of the dream bvbbleʃ, and now whenever I ʃleep I awaken in Libby'ʃ tower. I have a reʃpiteblock and everything."~ 04:14 AA: Oh no....did your dreamself die?! 04:14 AA: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you relive that. 04:15 GT: ~"Oh no, it'ʃ no problem at all. It waʃn't a pleaʃant experience, no, bvt it waʃ a while ago. Yov covldn't have known, anywayʃ."~ 04:20 AA: Man. I wish I could get over what happened to my dreamself. It probably would've been easier if I *had* just been killed. 04:21 GT: ~"Oh dear, what happened? If yov don't mind my aʃking, that iʃ."~ 04:21 AA: Oh, uh....well you know Jack? He's a twink, and kind of a huge butthole? 04:22 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃcowlʃ at the mention of Jack. "Oh, I certainly know him. He'ʃ the one who killed my dreamʃelf."~ 04:22 AA: Oh. Yeah, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. 04:24 AA: Well anyway, he made me play a "game" where I had to choose between him hurting me and hurting a friend of mine, so obviously I chose me. So he found my dreamself, did some horrible stuff to it, and stuck me in a timewarp for more or less ever as near as I can tell. 04:24 AA: So now any time I go to sleep I wake up in his stupid gallery, in agonizing pain, stuck like that until I wake up. 04:25 GT: ~"Vgh, hiʃ 'gallery.' We didn't look when we were on LOWAD, bvt I'm ʃvre I'm in there aʃ well."~ 04:26 GT: ~"At leaʃt I waʃ able to captchalogve Joʃʃik'ʃ corpʃe before he covld take it."~ 04:27 AA: Oh. That's good I guess. It probably won't accomplish much, but anything that makes things fail to go according to his plans is a victory, in my mind. 04:29 GT: ~"...Of covrʃe, I'm not qvite ʃvre what to do with it now. Perhapʃ I'll bvry it on LOLWAT."~ 04:32 AA: Yeah, I don't know what trolls do with their dead. We lost a friend a while back, and we cremated him and spread his ashes on the wind. He liked to fly, you see, so we thought it would be nice. 04:33 GT: ~"My land waʃ very watery, from what I covld ʃee. I ʃvppoʃe I'll wait and aʃk hiʃ dreamʃelf when he wakeʃ vp."~ 04:34 GT: ~"I waʃ thinking perhapʃ a fvneral pyre on a boat, like a Troll Viking warrior?"~ 04:34 AA: That sounds nice. 04:35 GT: ~"Yeʃ, I thovght ʃo too. He enjoyʃ medieval thingʃ like that, ʃo I thovght it wovld be fitting."~ 04:47 GT: ((urgh i have no idea where to go from here)) 04:58 AA: (( Me neither )) 04:58 GT: ((hrm)) 04:58 GT: ((trying to think of who i can excuse myself to talk to)) 04:59 GT: ((ooh got it)) 05:03 GT: ~"Well, it'ʃ been good finally talking to yov. One more off the liʃt, haha! I ʃhovld really go talk to ʃeriad abovt the poʃʃibility of a flvʃhed relationʃhip with Dina, thovgh. Dina'ʃ got qvite the crvʃh on her, bvt yov didn't hear that from me." He winkʃ conʃpiratorially. "Good lvck on yovr next qveʃt, ʃami!" He tvrnʃ to leave, and pavʃeʃ briefly. "Oh, and, ah, yov may want to waʃh thoʃe clotheʃ. 05:03 GT: I believe Dina'ʃ 'holy water' may have contained...thingʃ yov really don't want ʃtaining yovr clotheʃ for extended periodʃ of time."~ 05:03 GT: ((waah)) 05:03 AA: Huh? 05:03 AA: What do you mean? 05:04 GT: ~"It may have been pvrely a ʃlip of the tongve bvt..." He lookʃ vncomfortable. "ʃhe ʃaid ʃomething abovt...piʃʃ."~ 05:05 AA: ...she said what?! 05:05 -- arcaneArtisan AA sniffs at her clothes and makes a disgusted face. -- 05:05 AA: Oh god! 05:05 AA: I'm sorry, I have to go! 05:05 -- arcaneArtisan AA runs off. -- 05:06 GT: ~Ryʃpor watcheʃ her go worriedly, before going to look for ʃeriad.~ 05:07 GT: ((can you post i'm gonna go to bed)) 05:07 AA: (( Okay )) 05:07 GT: ((thank you so much)) -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 05:07 --